1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to communications, and particularly relates to a communication system and electronic device utilizing the system.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices often include a cover, a base, and a hinge assembly pivotally connecting the cover to the base, which often includes a processing circuit. The cover can include a display screen electrically connected to the processing circuit by cables or wires.
Conventionally, the often flat cables or wires may pass through a hole defined by the hinge assembly to electrically connect the processing circuit to the display screen, or proceed in a circular course bypassing the hinge assembly. However, when the cover rotates with respect to the base around the hinge assembly, the cables or wires frequently bend and can easily break with use.
Therefore, an improved communication system for an electronic device is needed to address the limitations described.